Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilizer, and more particularly, to a stabilizer for a polymer.
Description of Related Art
With the development of the chemical industry, synthetic polymers have been widely applied in various fields such as adhesives, photoresists, electrolyte membrane of fuel cells, and insulating materials, etc.
In general, polymers need to subject to high temperature processing and are used under light and heat. Therefore, oxidation and changes in the chemical structure of the polymer during processing or use cause thermal degradation to the polymer. To improve the issue, various additives are usually added to the polymer to reduce the degree of thermal degradation. The additives are, for instance, antioxidants or stabilizers, etc.
US2011/0130492 discloses a composition including a polyether polyol, a polyester polyol, polyurethane, and a hindered amine light stabilizer. EP1853660 discloses a composition including polymers such as the polyether polyol, the polyester polyol, and polyurethane, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidinyl)-((3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl)butylmalonate, and a calcium salt of (((1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl)ethylphosphonate. WO2004/068217 discloses a composition in which bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidinyl)-((3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl)butylmalonate and pentaerythritol tetrakis(3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate) are in a light-colored polyurethane film or a light-colored polyester polyol.
Although currently many stabilizers have been developed for preventing thermal degradation of the polymer, issue of thermal degradation of the polymer still exist for the compositions or polymers using the stabilizers under the condition of heat.
As a result, the development of a stabilizer suitable for polymers is urgently needed for preventing issue of thermal degradation of the polymer and to increase the degree of thermal degradation resistance of the polymer.